


City Lights, Heated Nights

by KataM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, M/M, Sex, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, totally ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataM/pseuds/KataM
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse meet in a club. Hanzo doesn't wanna be there. Jesse takes them some place quieter.





	1. Hot moon

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've posted on here. It's been a while since I've written anything that wasn't an essay so if this is too...wordy? let me know? No beta, I didn't proof either.   
> If you have any comments or criticism, let me know!   
> I'm still growing as a writer so yeah....  
> Enjoy?

Hanzo regretted his decision the moment he stepped into the club. The deep house music, the bass pounding with every beat, shook his skull. Each step he took was either encumbered by stickiness or endangered by freshly spilled drinks. Strobe lights assaulted his senses, blanching the room in blinding brightness. 

He was not fond of the club. He never had been. But every once in awhile Genji would convince him that he did. All his brother had to do was spin glorified stories of their past escapades, and suddenly Hanzo was at the club, narrowly escaping a drunk girls vomit. 

“Our new bodyguard detail begins tomorrow.” Genji had told him. “It'll be even harder to go out after that. Why not have one more night of freedom?” 

Hanzo had only sighed. He knew his brother, a few extra guards wouldn't deter him from sneaking about. But it had convinced Hanzo, who rarely had the opportunity to leave the house anyways. Might as well get some fresh air while he could. 

He changed out of his hakama, opting for a simple outfit of jeans and a muscle hugging black v-neck tshirt. An embroidered black leather jacket was thrown on top. He stood at the bar and nursed a beer, watching the crowd with hooded eyes. Mentally begging the beer to work faster. 

His brother was lost on the dance floor, sandwiched between two men, his head thrown back against the shoulder of the taller one behind him and hands gripping at the waist of the man in front. They looked oblivious to the world, body's slowly grinding, focused only on each other and the lust burning between them. 

Hanzo felt a pang of envy. When was the last time he felt secure enough to let loose like that? Too long, he mused, far too long. He turned to the bar keep to order another beer, only to find her already ready with one in hand. She pointed down the bar. 

“From the gentleman in the hat.” 

Hanzo rarely had people buy him drinks. Genji said it was because he exuded such a harsh aura, or something quite like that, and it made him unapproachable. It interested him, that someone was able to see past that. He turned to see who had the courage to send a Shimada a drink. 

The man was, for lack of a better word, gorgeous. Hanzo had met numerous foreigners as the heir to the Shimada empire, but none of them had been this beautiful. He was tall, dark jeans covered long legs and thick, powerful thighs. A red plaid shirt was rolled over strong forearms, stretching over broad shoulders. Warm brown tendrils of hair had escaped from beneath his hat, framing a ruggedly handsome face. A sly smirk graced his lips. 

Hanzo felt a punch of heat hit his belly. With his own smirk firmly in place, he lifted his bottle in thanks. 

The man sauntered over, predatory. 

“It's a shame such a pretty thang like yourself is drinkin’ alone. Mind if I join ya, darlin’?” His warm voice sent a shiver down Hanzo’s spine. 

“By all means.” He replied. He stuck out his hand. “Hanzo.” 

A large hand engulfed his own. “Names Jesse. Nice ta meet ya.” 

“A pleasure.” Just the beginning of many, Hanzo hoped. 

The two continued to drink, edging closer and closer as the night progressed. The room faded around them, Hanzo so immersed in their flirtation that he barely registered the DJ announcing last call. He was more distracted by the heat of the hand resting on his waist. 

Jesse leaned in closer to be heard over the sound of the bass. “What's you say about the two of us going somewhere a little quieter? I've got some more drinks back at my hotel, since this place is runnin’ dry and it seems I've developed a mighty thirst.” 

Hanzo pushed himself into Jesse’s touch. A primal craving inching its way through his veins. 

“I think I'd like that very much.” 

That warm hand gripped his own, guiding him to the exit. Hanzo glanced around the room, looking for his brother. He saw the familiar tuff of green hair and found his brother grinning, giving him a two thumbs up. A small chuckle escaped his lips. 

When they reached outside, Jesse wrapped his arm around Hanzo’s waist, pulling him close so they could walk together. Hanzo returned the embrace. The streets were deserted. The only sign of life was faint lights filtering through the windows of nearby buildings. 

The trip was short. Jesse regaled Hanzo with a story about his adoptive father, Gabriel, and how the two had had a massive fight after Jesse had eaten the man's last cupcake. 

“His only weakness is his love of sweets. He can devour an entire box of cookies in 15 minutes without stopping to breathe, then he'll get mad at himself for all the wasted calories and go for a run.” 

He narrowed his eyes, playful scorn edging his words. “But then we all have to suffer. He'll drag me with him and nine kilometers later, I'll be at the side of the road puking up whatever I had for lunch.” 

Hanzo was giddy. He hadn't laughed that hard in years. Maybe is was the booze or maybe it was the man but he decided he didn't care, he was just going to enjoy the moment. Hanzo looked up to find Jesse smiling at him tenderly. “Ya sure do got a pretty laugh.”

Jesse bent down, face inches away from Hanzo’s own. He was giving Hanzo the opportunity to pull away. When he didn't, Jesse brought their lips together for a kiss. 

It was sweet, a soft press that left Hanzo craving more. He needed to know all the different flavors of Jesse’s mouth. He craved more. 

Hanzo gripped the broad shoulders above him, roughly pulling the man closer. When Jesse gasped at the unexpected aggression, Hanzo used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside and taste. 

Jesse was momentarily shocked, but quickly recovered, sliding his hands around Hanzo’s thin waist. Elated, Hanzo deepened the kiss. Their tongues pressed hotly, the sweet suction seemingly loud in the dark of the night. A car drove by, lights briefly illuminating them. Jesse pulled away, looking shaken. Hanzo let out a soft noise of protest. 

“I know, darlin’, but if you keep doing that with your tongue I'm gonna have to take you right in the middle of this street.” 

Hanzo grinned sheepishly at the confession and wordlessly followed as they walked across the street to Jesse’s hotel. They stepped into the elevator and Jesse pushed the button for the 18th floor, then looked down at Hanzo with darkened eyes. Hanzo coyishly pulled at the fabric of Jesse’s shirt, untucking it and exploring the expanse of hard body underneath. 

He ran his fingers over Jesse’s stomach, palms flat, before slipping to his back and then down to get a grip of his full ass, using a forceful pull to bring them closer together. 

Jesse’s eyes closed slowly, before they snapped open with a primal burn searing Hanzo. The elevator dinged, jarring them out of their spellbound state. Hanzo let himself be led down the hall, his heart pumping wildly in his chest. He was rarely this aggressive, had never been this attracted to a person. 

They stopped in front of a door, Hanzo too dazed to even notice the number, as Jesse fumbled with the key card. A green light and soft digital beep notified them of success. Eager, and a little drunk, they stumbled into the room. 

Hanzo didn't even get a good look around the room before his back was pressed up against the door, cool wood meeting his overheated body. Arms slapped beside his head, Jesse looming over him, face kissed by a soft blush. 

“Still want that drink?” he was asked teasingly. 

Hanzo smiled, surprised at how easily Jesse could make him do so. 

“I think I want you instead.” 

That was all the encouragement needed. Hands gripped loose black hair and lips pressed urgently against Hanzo’s own. 

Time seemingly stood still, both men lost in moment. Sensations flooded Hanzo, the large expanse of body in front of him lightly grinding against him. He realized with a jolt that Jesse was hard. Hanzo wasn't fairing much better either. The deep kisses and teasing friction hand him panting, needing something deeper. 

Without warning Jesse bent down to pick him up. Hanzo let a surprised gasp, one that turned quickly into a moan as Jesse sucked at the skin of his neck. 

Jesse turned them around, walking slowly to the large bed taking encompassing most of the room. He felt a rush of wind and suddenly his back was sinking into the soft bedspread. Jesse watched Hanzo intently as he stretched leisurely, curving his spine to show off the defined muscles of his chest. He bit the inside of his lip in restraint. 

A soft thud echoed in the room as Jesse stripped his shirt and tossed it to the ground. His boots soon followed. Hanzo barely noticed, he was too busy looking at the sculpted body in front of him, swallowing back the drool that had collected in his mouth. In his eagerness, Hanzo ripped of his jacket, tossing it with Jesse’s. He gripped the hem of his shirt to do the same when Jesse spoke.

“Don't” Jesse said softly. “I've been wanting to peel that shirt off of you the whole night.” 

A light blush coloured Hanzo’s cheeks. 

“What's stopping you?” 

Jesse laughed, deep and smokey, and crawled across the bed slowly. 

“I wanna take my time darlin’. I plan on enjoyin’ you.” 

He pulled Hanzo up, sitting him right on his lap. 

“Comfy?” 

Hanzo only buried his face in Jesse’s neck in reply. Tantalized by the expanse of flesh before him, Hanzo began to kiss at the soft skin. A whisper of a moan escaped Jesse’s lips. Grinning, Hanzo worked his way from shoulder to neck, sucking bruises. He peppered kisses as he moved upwards, stopping only to nibble gently at Jesse’s ear. The grip on Hanzo’s ass tightened as Jesse’s control began to slip. When their breath became ragged Hanzo continued across his jaw to bite softly at Jesse’s chin. 

“Darlin’, you keep that up and I might not make it.” 

After what felt like an eternity, but was only a few seconds, Hanzo pressed his lips against the beautiful man in front of him. He had expected aggression, roughness, impatience, but was met with a soft tenderness that made his heart ache. 

They kissed lazily, tongues exploring each others mouths in eager calmness. Hanzo finally tasted Jesse, the tang of beer, the bitterness of tobacco, and something intoxicating that was utterly him. 

Hanzo let his hands wander, feeling the lean muscle of Jesse’s back, moving soft fingertips across sensitive ribs. Jesse made good on his promise from earlier. He slowly stripped Hanzo of his tight black shirt, seemingly more impressed with each reveal of skin. 

Jesse emitted a low whistle when the shirt was finally discarded. Softly pressing the pads of his fingers against firm muscles, he whispered sweet endearments through his touch. 

Hanzo lost patience, the tender way in which the foreigner touched him drove him mad. It was teasing, testing, when all he wanted was to be held roughly as a reminder that he had a solid place on earth. He wanted to know that the moment was real. 

“Jesse,” his voice shaken, needy.

Their eyes met and suddenly they clashed together. Jesse forgot his “take it slow” mantra and dived into the beautiful bounty before him. 

Their mouths met in the middle, hungry for another taste, wet tongue and soft lips. When Hanzo felt his back hit the bed beneath him, his legs wrapped instinctively around sturdy hips, pulling the weight of the man's body on top of him. Their hands roamed, caressing any expanse of flesh they could reach. An arm slipped beneath his waist, rutting their enclosed cocks together. A moan ripped deep from out of Hanzo’s throat. 

Licking deeper Jesse pressed their mouths and bodies closer. No words were necessary, they functioned perfectly, like gears in a ticking clock. Every movement made way for another one perfectly mimicking it. Hanzo’s hand roamed on the breadth of muscle that was Jesse’s back, savoring each twitch that the graze of his fingertips would entice. Jesse would move in tandem, kissing harder, rubbing at the globes of Hanzo’s thick ass through the fabric of his jeans. 

Jesse pulled away, with much reluctance, and trailed kisses down Hanzo’s chest, stopping here and there to suck bruises, a mark of his desire. When he reached his nipples he looked up, meeting Hanzo’s eyes, and sucked. Hanzo slapped a hand over his mouth before a whimper could escape. He was teased by that talented tongue, one soft brown nipple licked and nibbled, another cupped by a fondling hand, until Hanzo was thrashing in the sheets. Jesse looked up, pleased with his work and continued downward. 

“Now these are just gonna get in the way.” Jesse said, before clearing Hanzo’s jeans and underwear in one swift motion. He took a moment to eye the body that lay below him. 

“Darlin’ you are just stunnin’.” 

Hanzo had an uncharacteristic moment of shyness, his body kissed with a blush. He turned his face, unable to look Jesse in the eyes. 

He felt a shift in the bed, heard Jesse rustling through something on the floor. He turned to see a small package of condoms and lubricant tossed onto the sheets. Jesse took one of Hanzo’s feet into his hand gently lifting it to rest on his shoulder. Their eyes met, Jesse’s warm gaze bore into him.

“Are you okay with this?” 

Hanzo nodded, whispering a soft confirmation when he realized Jesse wanted verbal acknowledgement. A gentle press of lips traced Hanzo’s delicate ankle, reassuring and warm. 

Harder kisses trailed down his legs, each more insistent than the last, until Jesse was kneeling between his thighs. A moan escaped Hanzo’s lips as Jesse bit into his skin, leaving bright red marks. He took his time, sucking a dark bruise, then soothing the abused patch with soft licks. The hard press of fingers gripping Hanzo’s thighs betrayed Jesse’s true urgency. 

When Jesse reached the sharp jut of hip Hanzo let out a sigh of relief. The insistent marking drove him wild, he needed some release and soon. His breathy sigh slipped into a moan of anguish when Jesse ignored his cock, slick with precum, to turn his attention to Hanzo’s other thigh. 

By the time Jesse reached Hanzo’s other hip, the man was a sloppy mess. His eyes were unfocused with tears, his breath was coming in ragged pants, hands gripped at the sheets below him; trying to find purchase as his head spiralled with pleasure and frustration. Finally, finally, Jesse bent to take Hanzo’s wet cock into his mouth. His guttural cry echoed in the quiet room. 

While Jesse took his time biting into Hanzo’s thighs, he dove right into pleasuring Hanzo with his tongue. He licked the shaft, making sure to focus on the head when Hanzo made a particularly enticing noise. He licked at the precum gently dripping down, sucking right at the tip to get more of a taste. He kissed the shaft once, gently before swallowing down to the base. Hanzo swore roughly in Japanese.

With each bob of his head, Jesse twisted his hand, pumping Hanzo closer and closer to the edge. 

“J-Jesse,” Hanzo licked his lips, trying to form the words his mind screamed at him. “I’m so c-close. I-Im gonna co-ah.” 

Jesse pulled his mouth away, hand still moving, resting his head on Hanzo’s hip. 

“Go ahead, darlin’. You can come.” 

Jesse dipped down again, sucking down to the base, his fingers pressed on the skin right below Hanzo’s heavy balls, and swallowed. The tight contractions of Jesse’s throat had Hanzo screaming, a hand gripped in the man's hair as seed spilled down his throat. 

Hanzo was lost. He felt Jesse swallow his come, felt him shuffle on the bed, and heard the opening of bottle, but he couldn't register it. His head was still spinning, his every fiber burned with desire. He wanted more. He looked at Jesse, the man dripping lubricant onto his fingers, and sat up to kiss him. 

It was a deep kiss, rough and primal. Hanzo could taste himself on Jesse’s tongue but couldn't care less. He pulled Jesse down on top of him, pausing only to shift his legs open wider and kiss harder. 

Hanzo felt a finger gently probing at the skin of his puckered entrance. He gasped as the first finger glided in effortlessly. Hanzo let his own hand roam, and found them gravitating to the buttons of Jesse’s pants. He undid each snap, one by one, as Jesse slid another finger in him. The sting of the stretch was nothing compared to the lust heating low in his belly. Hanzo gripped Jesse’s cock, hand barely fitting around it, and stroked. Jesse swore, surprised by the touch, biting into Hanzo’s lips. They both picked up the pace. 

Each slick thrust of fingers sparked new sensations. Hanzo’s body felt full, straining to fit the fingers, tightening around the digits that filled him over and over. Every so often they would trail over one spot, causing him to jump. Every time he did, he felt Jesse smile against his lips. 

Jesse’s hands moved faster. His fingers grazing Hanzo’s sweet spot over and over until he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his face away from their heated kiss.

“Jesse...please.” 

“Please what, gorgeous?” 

Hanzo stroked Jesse’s cock hard. 

“Please fuck me already.” 

Jesse’s laughter rumbled deep in his chest. He ripped open the condom, watching Hanzo’s eyes turn dark as he rolled it on. They kept eye contact as Jesse poured more lubricant on his cock. 

He pushed in slowly, allowing Hanzo to slowly get accustomed to his girth, until he was finally into the base. He took a moment to look at Hanzo, seeing his sweaty face, flushed chest, shaking thighs, and felt a surge of pride. What a mess he'd made of such a beautiful person. He bit the side of his lip again to keep from smiling too wide. 

Hanzo shifted, his body reflexively twitching around Jesse’s shape, and heard him gasp. He pulled him closer, pressing soft kisses on his chin and jaw, letting Jesse know it was okay to move. 

They started slow. Easy thrusts that dragged Jesse’s cock against every part of Hanzo. But soon the pace changed. Jesse gripped his hips with bruising strength, fingers leaving deep indentations. Hanzo scratched at the skin of Jesse’s back, trying to communicate through flesh that he needed something more.

Hanzo gasped as Jesse thrust harder and harder into his body, lifting his waist up higher, changing the angle, thrusting deeper. 

Fingers intertwined. 

Breathing synced. 

Hanzo swore even their heartbeats had a matched pace. 

Never had he felt something like this. Never had he felt so treasured than through this simple touch of flesh. Tears formed in his eyes. His chest tightened.

A hand pumped at his cock and all Hanzo could see was white. Pleasure wracked his body, pushing him off the edge and into a fit of twitches. He gasped Jesse’s name, heard his own echoed, and felt the man above him still and shake. 

There was a moment of silence. They basked in the glow of their own pleasure. When their heads began to clear the room was coated with a slight awkwardness. Hanzo honestly didn't know what to say. Jesse hovered above him, their bellies slick with come, their smiles a little shy. 

Jesse pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“So how about that drink?” 

Hanzo simply laughed.  
__________________

 

He left early in the morning. His phone had buzzed, waking him with a message from a worried Genji. Hanzo had put on his clothes and wrote a note to Jesse. 

He signed it with his full name. 

He didn't notice the paperwork on the table, issuing Blackwatch bodyguard detail for the Shimada clan. 

He only thought that it would be nice to see Jesse once again.


	2. The invisible, unencompassable night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo finds out that last night's fling is his new body guard.  
> He broods about it for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I should probably just stick to writing smut.  
> You know the song chop sticks? That's what writing this felt like.  
> chopchopchopchop. 
> 
> I'm going to try to put out a chapter a week for those who are interested.  
> And also for myself cuz why not. I need a page where I can see my writing and judge it.
> 
> Again. I'm trying to make myself a better writer so if you guys have any comments or criticism!!! PLEASE TELL ME.

Jesse knew the moment he opened his eyes that he was alone. He knew before he had even woken from his dream. The bed was too damn cold, the room too quiet. Still he reached out, hoping to find the soft skin of the man he shared the night with, only to find an empty space. 

He grumbled to himself. “Coulda had breakfast with me, at least.” Groaning, he buried his face in the sheets that still held the delicious scent of Hanzo. 

But he didn’t blame Hazno. He knew from experience that waking up after a one night stand was an awkward ordeal. He couldn’t fault the man for wanting to escape that. He placated himself with by replaying the events of last night. Committing to memory all of the sweet sounds that Hanzo had made. 

Jesse slowly made his way out of bed, stretching to sooth his worn muscles, and set about his day. He knew that Gabe would be furious if he was late for the initial meeting at the Shimada home, so he had set an alarm to counteract the bullshit that would come with waking up late. He stopped by the kitchenette to put on a pot of coffee, and slipped into the washroom for a quick shower. 

A hiss escaped his throat when the hot water seared the scratch marks on his back. The discomfort faded quickly, making way for a touch of pride. The night before had been wonderful. He’d have to see if he could track down Hanzo again. He would be misusing Overwatch technology but it would make his trip to Hanamura worth it. 

It wasn’t until he had changed and had two cups of coffee that he noticed the note on the night stand. A warm feeling bubbled in his chest. 

 

_Jesse,_

_Thank you for last night. I had a lovely time.  
I’m sorry I have to leave so early. _

_Next time, drinks are on me._

_(090) 1854 - 1224_

_Hanzo Shimada_

 

Jesse had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. There was no way, NO WAY, the man he slept with last night was part of the Shimada clan. He read the note again. And a third time. 

“Gabe is going to kick my ass.” He told himself. 

He looked down at the note again. 

“If Hanzo leaves him anything to kick after he’s done.”

Jesse barely heard the knock at his door over his fit of hysterical giggles. From the other side he heard his Commanding Officer. 

“Kid, you better not still be sleeping.” 

Jesse looked around the room, searching for any sign that would alert Gabe to his night with Hanzo, and walked to the door, note stuffed deep into the pocket of his pants. 

“No boss, almost ready to go.” Jesse stammered out, jittery. 

Gabe looked him up and down, scrutinizing, knowing that something was off about the way Jesse was acting, but let it go. 

“Alright.” He paused. “Everyone’s waiting for you in the lobby. Hurry it up.”

“Be right down, Boss.” Jesse replied through a shaky smile. 

“Hmm.” Was Gabe’s only response before turning and closing the door behind him. 

Jesse holstered Peacekeeper and strapped on his boots, aware that if he kept Gabe waiting any longer he’d have to pay a steep price for it. He paused before exiting the room. Hand curled around the note in his pants. Pulling out his cellphone, he typed out a brief message to Hanzo. Discomfort festered in his stomach, causing his heart to ache and his skin to grow clammy. 

He didn’t know how today was going to go but he had a gut feeling that it would end in flames.  
________________________________________________________________________

Hanzo’s phone dinged while he was eating breakfast, earning him a glare from his father. He sheepishly bowed his head and hoped that it was a message from the man who had been on his mind all morning.

He ate with a gusto, devouring the meal before him without pausing to breathe, then excused himself from the table, eager to see what Jesse had written. 

“Hanzo.” His father called for him, his tone commanding. “The bodyguards from Overwatch will be here soon. Wake your brother and have him in the conference room. You have five minutes.” 

“Yes, sir.” Hanzo bowed and swiftly made his way to his brothers room. 

He didn't bother knocking, knowing Genji would either be hungover and sensitive to sound, or still asleep. He pulled out his cellphone from beneath the layers of his hakama, fingers moving to unlock the screen. The display flashed a notification. An unfamiliar number had sent him a message. His pulse beat like a hammer as he opened the text. 

He jumped when the door to Genji’s bathroom swung open. Looking haggard, fully dressed with hair soaking wet, Genji acknowledged his brother with a short nod and flopped face first into the cushion of his futon. 

“Father has requested your presence. Our new protectors will be here soon.” 

Genji groaned. “Why do we even need protecting? We’re a damn criminal empire for God's sake.” 

When Hanzo didn't respond Genji turned and saw his brother staring at his phone with a frown. 

“What's wrong? Did someone send you a meme you don't understand again?” 

Hanzo weighed the options and showed his brother the message. Genji read it out loud. 

“‘I didn't know. Please don't be angry with me darlin’.’” He looked at his brother. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

Concern clouded Hanzo’s eyes. “I’m not sure.” 

Genji looked at the clock on his wall. “Well whatever it is will have to wait. We've got some Overwatch agents to welcome.” 

Hanzo tucked the phone away, trying to shake off the vague feeling of unease that had come with the message. He was sure, whatever it was, wasn't that big of a deal. Maybe Jesse had wanted to meet up again but didn't know his business would end so soon? That seemed like the most likely scenario. Or maybe Jesse thought he made a mistake in bed last night? They didn't stop after that first time and things got pretty rough. Maybe he felt guilty. Hanzo didn't know. The lack of information made him queasy. 

He walked through his family home, barely registering the maid who bowed to him, lost in his own thoughts. Everything seemed too ordinary, last night seemed like a dream. A fantasy. Jesse seemed like a fictional character that he had devised to make himself feel less lonely. 

He didn't expect to turn the corner and find the man he shared the night with staring at him, face as pale as the moon. 

Jesse watched, practically shaking in his boots, as Hanzo’s eyes went dark. Anger, humiliation, disappointment, all flashed on his face before a mask of cold calmness took hold. 

His brother was a different story. His eyes were comically wide, looking back and forth between Hanzo and Jesse. A huge smile was pasted across his face. A comment seemed to form on the tip of his tongue, finger reaching out to point at Jesse, when his brothers elbow to his ribs silenced him. He coughed, a giggle escaping, drawing attention to himself. 

“Is everything okay, Genji-kun?” His father asked. 

“Yup, yup. Sorry. Something unexpected caught in my throat.” He turned to his brother and whispered. “Please don’t get mad, darlin’.” 

Hanzo glared, but Genji couldn’t quite remove the infectious grin. Or the stifled giggling that shook his whole body. 

His father ignored the brothers interaction and waved a hand towards the eight imposing figures lined up in the conference room. 

“These are the agents from Overwatch. While they are here you will listen to their counsel on all security matters. If you plan to leave the house,” he eyed Genji. “At least one agent must accompany you.”

Hanzo’s father gestured at the large table encompassing the majority of the room. 

“Please take a seat.” 

The agents shuffled into chairs, their backs straight, their focus sharp. Hanzo made sure to sit as far away from Jesse as he possibly could. Their eyes met briefly over the expanse of wood, Jesse softly pleading for forgiveness with a glance. 

A commanding dark-skinned man stayed standing, calling Hanzo’s attention. 

“My name is Gabriel Reyes. I am the commanding officer of this team.” 

Hanzo didn't hear what he said after that. He was too busy covering his mouth to stifle a laugh. This was the man who could eat sweets all day and night. This man, handsome as he may be, who was so intimidating that even Hanzo’s own father looked meek in comparison. This man couldn't control himself around sweets? 

Hanzo looked across the table again, unthinkingly wanting to share the moment with Jesse, but sobered quickly when he found the man gazing at him with fondness. He shook off his amusement and focused on the matter at hand. 

A holoprojector played a video, an attempted break in at a Shimada funded research lab. Wave after wave of armed agents tried, and failed, to detain security in order to gain access to the secrets within. 

Hanzo knew what the building held. It was a pet project of his father's, an attempt to reach outside the sphere of influence the Shimada Clan had developed over years. 

Genji had come home from school one day, having learnt about the environmental damages done to the Earth during the Omnic Crisis. He had innocently asked their father if there was any way to reverse the pollution, any way to help Earth heal. Their father had seen a business opportunity in the inquisitive thoughts of a ten year old. 

Why settle for drug peddling when you could be the only supplier of truly clean air? 

The project, after years of trial and error, was finally a success. They had finally managed to convert forty-five percent of the pollution in Hanamura to clean air and were currently working on a wide scale model. One that could truly make a difference in the wake of destruction that was the Omnic Crisis. 

Reyes gestured at the video. “If you've developed a technology that could clear the air of toxins then anyone can reverse engineer that method and create a super concentrated toxin that could take out a nation. Or, and I’m sure your scientists have thought of this, cause oxygen toxicity. I don’t have to tell you how dangerous these tools could be in the wrong hands.” 

He gestured vaguely to Jesse. “McCree has done the initial investigation regarding the attacks on your facility.” 

They traded spots, Reyes sitting comfortably at the desk, Jesse standing, speaking to the room at large. He seemed to have shaken off that initial shock of finding Hanzo at the Shimada home, his colour and energy returning, all business. Jesse waved a hand, changing the focus of the holovid. 

“From what I've gathered, y’all have a powerful enemy.” 

Lights danced to show the statistics that Jesse had complied. The chart spread outwards, bright red lines connecting to similar occurrences. A timeline was projected across the wood of the table. 

“In the last month alone y’all have had four separate attacks on only one of your research bases. In order to fund all those attacks, you're lookin’ for a company that has some serious bank roll. Where cash and agents are not an issue.” 

Hanzo realized that Jesse had experience, that he had been in similar situations, and felt a little safer for it. 

“Whoever’s attacking is looking for a weakness and since they can’t find it at your research base, they’re gonna start attackin’ your private lives. We’ve seen the pattern, seen the way these guys work.” 

The projector flashed and another video played. A squad of armed guard stormed a laboratory, guns blazing, setting off a volatile reaction in the lab. 

“This was taken two years ago in what was once New York. Same motive. A peaceful technology that could easily be transformed into a war machine, targeted by an unknown assailant.” 

Hanzo knew the story well. New York had once been a hub of science. An independent research facility had developed a genetic mutation, one that would have only affected plants, in order to help feed those who needed it. It would have helped end World hunger. 

Reyes stood again and took over for Jesse. 

“The terrorists, and there is no other word for them, caused all of New York’s flora to mutate and suffocate the city. Thousands died. We’re trying to avoid that happening here.” 

A woman’s picture flashed briefly. She was young, bright-eyed. Reyes waved a hand towards the holoprojector. 

“This was the head scientist. She was attacked in her home and was forced to bring the enemy inside the facility. The rest is history.” 

He gave a hard look around the room. 

“We have added extra security to your facility but, honestly, the next attack will likely be on any of you personally. You are not safe.” 

Hanzo felt a nervous shiver run down his spine. The Shimada clan was not weak, and this was hardly the first attack on their home, but the grim tone edging Reyes’ voice made Hanzo second guess their abilities. Genji shot him a glance, his own insecurity visibly bubbling at the surface. Hanzo forced any negative emotions down, promising to be strong for his brother's sake, and attempted a reassuring glance. 

Reyes excused everyone soon after, letting them know that they would have a more detailed security plan delivered after searching the castle for signs of vulnerability. Hanzo didn’t wait a second more. He wanted time to clear his mind, he needed the practice range. He needed serenity. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Reyes waited for the Shimada clan to shuffle out of the room before he addressed the agents left. “Ramirez, Smith, Kotoslav. I want you to do a full sweep of the castle. Try talking to the help, gardeners, maids, footmen, find any secret passages in this massive death trap. Byrne, I want you to get me a full digital blueprint and a timetable of the guards schedules. ”

Jesse inched his way to the door. He hoped to catch up with Hanzo. Wanted, desperately, to patch things up with him. 

“McCree, you stay with me.” 

Shit. 

Reyes waited for the door to close behind the agents, leaving the two of them alone in the conference room. He leaned against the table, arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

A heavy silence burdened the air. 

“It’s been less than 24 hours since we landed. Wanna tell me how on Earth you managed to fuck the Shimada boy already?” 

Jesse winced. He should have known that Reyes would have put two and two together. The man was too sharp for his own good. 

“I don’t really got an answer for you boss. I think it was sheer dumb luck.” 

Reyes grinned. “Well, it was dumb, that’s for sure.” 

Jesse looked at the ground sheepishly. Gabe only sighed and punched him lightly in the arm. 

“It’s not the most optimal work condition but it’s okay.”Jesse stared at him in shock. “Our intel says that the older Shimada son is a tough cookie to crack. It looks like you’ve already got an in, literally, use it to your advantage.” 

“Boss, this ain’t no honeypot operation.”

“Of course it isn’t. But I’m sure he’d be more receptive to you as a personal guard than anyone else. You have no idea how much pride this whole family’s got. Took us forever to arrange a damn contract. I had to call that grim son-a-bitch three times a day for two weeks to get him to even call me back. If you got close to his son without even trying, well it makes the job easier.” 

Jesse was silent for a brief moment. “Boss, it might be better to send me away. Have me stationed at the research facility.” It took no small amount of courage to say what he was said next, Gabe could see that by the clouded look in Jesse’s eyes. “I think I really like this guy. I think there’s something there. I don’t know what, but it’s there. And I won’t be able to control myself if I’m around him.”

Gabes tone betrayed his concerned. “I thought this was just a one time screw. The man is pretty much a criminal, McCree.”

Jesse scoffed. “So was I!” 

That caused Gabe to chuckle. He thought about it for a minute. 

“Look, you like the kid. I’m not gonna get in the way of that. You can’t choose who you fall for. Shit, even I know that.” He looked love-stricken for a second. “And like I said, you can use it to your advantage.” 

Jesse was about to comment but Gabe continued, ignoring him. “But don’t let it get in the way of work. I don’t want you checking out his ass only to get shot in the back. If you start to slip up? You’re on the first jet to homebase. And I’ll make you scrub the toilets for three months.”

He looked almost smug for a second. 

“Just don’t tell Jack.”

Then a cruel laugh bubbled out of his throat. 

“And don’t let daddy dragon find out.”  
_________________________________________________________________________

Hanzo had thought he was doing a great job repressing all of his feelings. His confusion and formless anger were tucked away, deep inside a locked box. Buried in the soft dirt of his heart. Covered with layers and layers of cement. With a fortress built on top. But still, for some unknown reason, every arrow he notched missed the target ahead of him. 

Maybe repression wasn’t the best way to deal with unwanted emotions. 

His dragons danced around him, sensing his unease, their concern whispering across his skin. He tried to sooth them, whispering to them, and himself, that he was okay, that everything was fine. But with every lie they became more restless. 

He cleared his mind, eyes closed, breathing slowed, and accepted. 

Hanzo didn’t know Jesse that well but he knew, without a doubt, that the man wouldn’t purposely sleep with him just for a job. He seemed too genuine for that. 

Thinking logically, now that he had a moment to process, there was really no reason for him to be upset. And after some time alone, Hanzo knew why he had flown of the handle so easily. After years of internalizing emotions, Hanzo had gotten pretty good at determining what made him tick. 

It was a breach of his privacy, or at least that’s what it felt like. Hanzo had finally let himself let loose, let a part of himself free, and it backfired on him. He felt as though part of his most vulnerable self had been on display and it made him furious. And underneath that fury was hurt. But it didn’t change the fact that he was still attracted to Jesse or the fact that he had had more fun last night than he had in years. He was just uncertain; uncertain of where things stood, of what Jesse meant to him, of what he meant to Jesse, of what they should do next. 

Hanzo opened his eyes and let the bow string go, heart temporarily calm. 

The arrow hit its mark and, finally, Hanzo felt a smidgen of peace. 

A low whistle sounded from behind him. 

“Pretty handy with that bow, partner.” 

Any serenity Hanzo had pieced together dissipated in a second. Shoulders tense, stomach tight, He turned to face Jesse. 

“Goodday Agent McCree. Can I help you with something?”

Jesse had the gall to look hurt. “Now darlin’, don’t do that.” 

“Don’t do what, McCree?” 

Hanzo put down his bow, but grabbed an arrow, just in case Jesse got too close. He wasn’t sure what he’d do with it, just wanted it close enough to have an option. His dragons shifted under his skin, restless now that the source of his agitation was so close. 

Hanzo realized, with a slight annoyance, that Jesse looked even better in the day. The sun's rays seeped into his hair, giving brown locks a soft glow. A light smattering of freckles danced across his nose and Hanzo wondered how he had missed that last night. 

Undeterred by the arrow that Hanzo brandished like a knife, Jesse stepped closer. 

“Don't pretend like last night didn't happen.” 

Hanzo looked away, unable to control the slight blush that coloured his cheeks. 

Jesse’s voice was soft, shaky. “Did you regret it? Did you wake up this morning and wish you never came back with me? Do you wish you could forget it?” 

Hanzo shook his head roughly. He didn’t want to forget. Last night was something special, something warm. It had been far too long since he felt anything but the cold pressure of his responsibilities. With Jesse he was able to feel like himself again. He felt secure.

Jesse continued. “If ya wanna keep our relationship professional, you just gotta say the word.”  
He stepped even closer, his body only inches away from Hanzo, his hands fidgety at his side. Hanzo pulled the arrow closer to his body, feeling small in Jesse’s shadow.

“If you don't say anything I'm gonna have to kiss you, Hanzo.” 

Hanzo was silent, then lifted his chin slightly. A dare. 

Their eyes met. 

The air stilled.

A moment passed.

Heat sparked. Burned.

Neither could tell who moved first. Their bodies so easily melted together, both ignoring the world around them, as their lips crashed feverishly. A hand cradled Hanzo’s head, another circled around his waist. Hanzo gripped at the material covering Jesse’s shoulders, feeling the warmth of the skin beneath, hands shaking with desperate need. They held each other with bruising strength, in fear that if they let go the moment would be over. 

Hanzo’s head spun, warmth flooded his body, stomach twisted in knots. Jesse moaned softly against his mouth, the fist gripped in his hair painfully tight. Lips parted, tongues met, retreated and then met again, tasting sweetness and desperation. Jesse parted Hanzo’s thighs with his knee, grinding him down hard, ripping a needy gasp from Hanzo’s mouth. 

“God,” Jesse whispered. “I want to bury myself between your thighs until you scream my name.” 

Hanzo whimpered, surprised at how easily he fell into this fevered pitch. 

Jesse’s hand moved down, roughly cupping Hanzo’s ass. 

A soft cough echoed behind them. Sluggishly, they turned their heads at the intrusion. 

Leaning up against the door to the range was Genji, arms crossed and a devious smile locked in place. 

“Hate to interrupt.”

Hanzo glared at his brother, blood cooling. “No, you don’t.”

“No, I really don’t.” He laughed and pushed himself off the door. “Our lessons begin in ten minutes. I thought you might want to…” He paused and looked his brother up and down, taking in his messy hair and swollen lips. “Freshen up before sensei comes.” 

Hanzo pulled away, immediately missing the warmth of Jesse’s body. He cleared his throat. Tried to clear his mind. 

“Yes. Well. I should...I should go.” 

He inclined his head, a light bow. “Agent McCree.” And hastily exited the room, heart hammering.

Fingers pressed against his tingling lips, Hanzo all but ran to his room, not even noticing that his brother had stayed behind.  
_________________________________________________________________________

Genji Shimada did not seem like a scary man. If Jesse could pinpoint a reason why he thought this, he’d have to say it was the neon green hair. Or perhaps the matching legwarmers. Jesse soon found that the easy going personality, was nothing but a front. 

The second Hanzo ran out of the room, Genji transformed. The goofy smile turned into a carnivorous grin. His posture shifted, alerting Jesse to his readiness to fight. Jesse could hear the sound of a blade being unsheathed. 

“Nice to meet you, Agent McCree.” 

Jesse nodded, his whole body radiating calmness. “And you too, Shimada-san.”

“Please, call me Genji. You are fucking my brother after all.” A note of laughter echoed in his voice. 

“Then you’ll have to call me Jesse. Seein’ as I’m fucking your brother.” 

Genji smiled and Jesse heard that blade being pushed back into its scabbard. 

They eyed each other, both a little unsure of how to take the other. 

“Am I going to have to give you ‘the talk’?” 

Jesse sputtered out a laugh. Maybe this guy wasn’t so bad. “I reckon you don’t partner. My Pa gave me that little lecture when I was 13.” 

Genji raised an eyebrow at that. “Started young, I see.” 

Jesse shrugged. “Not much to do where I’m from but fuck, shoot, and raise hell.” 

“A true cowboy.” 

“The truest.” 

They grinned at each other, enjoying the friendly banter. He wasn’t going to forget the dangerous look Genji had in his eyes earlier but he wasn’t gonna hold it against him either. Jesse didn’t have blood relatives anymore, but if anyone had gotten that close to a member of his Overwatch family, there’d be hell to pay. 

Genji looked at his watch and muttered out an “Oh, shit.” before bowing to Jesse. 

“I hope you enjoy your stay at Shimada Castle, Jesse.” 

“Thank you, Genji. I believe I will.” 

With that Genji jumped and used one hand to pull himself onto the roof. 

“Short cut.” He told McCree, before he dashed across and out of sight. 

Jesse shook his head and muttered something about ninjas.  
_________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback last time. Y'all are honestly the sweetest people.


	3. Like fire, and, like smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse just wants five minutes alone with Hanzo. Honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be doing this tbh. Thanks for all your support. You peeps are awesome. 
> 
> Title is from a poem by Pablo Neruda(all of the chapter titles are) 
> 
> Again, comments and criticism are welcome. If you spot any mistakes! Let! Me! Know! I won't get mad. I don't have anyone to proof for me so....yeah its usually my tired ass that's looking for mistakes and going "yeah that's totally how you spell that." It's usually not how you spell that. 
> 
> Also, if you're going to flirt, there better be weapons involved, you know? Otherwise what's the point?

The agents had their things delivered to the house later in the day. Only after a long, tedious on Gabe's end, conversation with the head of the Shimada clan and a few handpicked elders. After an hour had passed and a few weapons had been drawn, Gabe had pulled Jesse in, hoping that another voice of reason would convince them that the house really did need full time protection.

It wasn’t that the Shimada clan actually needed convincing. It was a dance, a formality, that they felt they needed to complete before making any real decisions. Jesse had the ability to cut through the nonsensical bullshit and getting to the heart of the matter. 

Ten minutes after he had been called in, the elders left, leaving only the head of the clan, glaring daggers into the back of Gabe's head. 

It was obvious that he wanted the agents to say at the castle, he just wasn't happy about someone other than him suggesting it and wanted to make sure that the process was as difficult as possible. 

When he finally conceded, all Gabe wanted was a stiff drink. Or three. 

“See what I mean?” Gabe had asked Jesse after it was all done. “I don't understand why everything needs to be a battle with that guy.” He changed the tone of his voice, inflecting it with a deeper and more serious lit, mocking the Shimada head. “‘Yes, I'll allow you to stay at my home while you protect me. But not until after at least an hour of arguing over it.’ I get that this is a sacred home but just let me do my job, man.”  
Gabe sighed and dragged a hand down his face, rubbing his eyes wearily. He visibly tried to collect himself. It was a testament to their friendship that Gabe let Jesse see him like this, a far cry from how things were years ago when when Jesse was coerced into joining Blackwatch.

Gabe slipped back into commander mode, shoulders straight, voice sure and strong. He pointed a gloved finger at Jesse. 

“Drive to the hotel and grab anything we need. Check us out and let me know when you're back.”

Jesse did as he was told. He even dealt with the concierge who gave him an unnecessary lengthy lecture on hotel etiquette and noise complaints. He drove back to the Shimada castle, surveying his surroundings, eyes scanning the horizon for any potential threats. He even took side streets to throw off anyone tailing him. The whole time, his head was filled with thoughts of Hanzo. Since their interrupted kiss, all Jesse wanted to do was find Hanzo and finish what they started. 

And maybe take him out on a date. 

A goofy smitten grin crept across Jesse’s face as he pictured Hanzo in a movie theater, clad in his traditional clothes, oversized bucket of popcorn sitting in his lap. The traditional hakama drove Jesse crazy, they suit Hanzo so much more than jeans ever could, their soft material looked so easy to remove. So easy just to slip a hand under all those layers and - 

Jesse slammed on the brakes and swerved, narrowly missing a pedestrian. 

“Down, boy.” He ordered himself. He couldn't allow himself to get distracted while working, he had to have that fine line. It was going to be a challenge and Jesse sure was up for it. But, he made a promise to himself, every second that he could get, he would sneak a kiss from Hanzo. That was his plan. Hopefully nothing would get in his way. 

He made it to the Shimada castle in record time, parked, and was met with a swarming mass of clan members. The suitcases were taken from him and deposited into separate rooms, each seemingly more lavish than the last. 

Jesse called Gabe, who only told him to unpack and meet him in the dining room when he was done. 

He didn't take long, not with how little he had to unpack, but he took a moment to survey the area. The room was large, bigger than his place at the Blackwatch base, but it was pretty empty. A short table sat in the middle of the room, a dark wood that felt soft and sleek to the touch. A matching set of cabinets sat on either end of the room, their decoratively carved feet digging into the soft tatami mats. Tucked away in the corner was a short vanity set, clearly meant for a lady but Jesse wasn't going to complain, he liked to keep himself pretty too. 

Jesse tucked his items away, the few clothes he had thrown carelessly into the dressers, and dumped a few boxes of ammunition on the table. He made his way down the hall, trying to remember where the dining room was. Shimada castle was massive, long hallways that led to longer hallways and doors that led to only God knew where. He had made a loop, trying to backtrack his day when he walked past an open door. 

He paused. Head tilted as he processed what he saw. And walked backwards.

Sitting, legs tucked beneath him, was Hanzo. A stick of incense burned before him, elevated on a small altar. His face was etched with calmness, eyes closed and breathing even. His hands rested delicately, folded in his lap. 

Jesse watched, leaning against the open door frame, fascinated. 

He had never seen Hanzo quite like this. The forced sense of calm that he had portrayed earlier in the day had vanished. Here he seemed truly at peace. He had an air of fragility, as if a strong gust of wind could shatter whatever tranquility he had mustered. 

Hanzo didn't open his eyes, only sighed deeply and spoke in his native tongue.

“Will you join me, or are you content to watch?” 

Jesse stood silent for a few seconds more, weighing his options. Gabe would probably get mad at him for being late to dinner but man, spending even just a few moments with Hanzo sure was worth it. 

Jesse responded in his own broken Japanese. “I guess I ain't one for meditation. You'll have ta teach me the ropes.” 

Hanzo arched an eyebrow and slowly opened one eye. 

“McCree!” He called, switching instantly to English, his voice laced with surprise. “I thought you were Genji.” 

He patted the cushion next to him and watched was Jesse settled in beside him, mimicking Hanzo. He tossed off his hat and laid Peacekeeper within arms reach.

“Meditation requires time and a steady mind.” 

“Two things I've never really had.” 

Hanzo giggled softly, smiling fondly. 

“Steady your breathing.” He inhaled deeply then slowly exhaled in an exaggerated display. “Quiet your mind, focus only on the physical. The cloth against your skin, the air in your lungs, the wind in your hair. Focus on those sensations and slowly let go.” 

Jesse tried his best. He focused on breathing but with every inhale he would only smell Hanzo, the soft mint shampoo he used, the rich smell of chocolate that was always present, and a just wisp of the earthy tones of tobacco. His mind raced, feeling anything but calm and tranquil. 

“How are you doing? Are you able to focus?” Hanzo’s voice was but a raspy whisper, clearly lost in his own meditation. 

Jesse found himself echoing that tone, his own voice gravelly with desire. “I'm tryin’, darlin’, but my head's just full of you.” 

Hanzo’s breathing hitched, elevated, but he kept silent. 

Jesse opened an eye, peeking at Hanzo, taking in the light flush on his face and unsteady hands. Jesse pressed on, confident. He moved silently behind Hanzo, hands running down his arms to play with Hanzo’s fidgeting fingers. 

He whispered, voice low and deep, directly beside Hanzo’s ear. 

“I keep thinking about what I'd like to do to you, Hanzo. You look so good, all done up, prim and proper. Makes me want to mess you up, drive you crazy until you're nothing but a big mess beneath me, sobbing, begging for more.” 

He felt Hanzo let out a shuddering breath. Felt him lean into his touch. 

Jesse slid a hand into the part of Hanzo’s top, fingers sliding over the warm skin beneath, goosebumps rising with each press of flesh. Jesse pushed down on Hanzo’s chest, flattening his back onto the wide expanse of Jesse’s chest so Hanzo could feel the burning heat radiating off of him. 

“I want to rip this off you, touch every inch of your skin.” His fingers slid over the love bites Jesse had marked into his skin the night before. “Look here Hanzo. I could just part this and everyone would know that you were mine.” 

Hanzo moaned softy, body jittery under Jesse’s cool touch. 

“It'd be so easy, darlin’. Just to slip this off you. Anytime, anywhere.” 

Jesse pressed soft kisses onto the skin of Hanzo’s neck, and felt, rather than heard, him let out a gasp. 

The loud chime of a phone startled them both. Jesse recognized the ringtone, the theme from a classic shark movie, and knew Gabe was calling to call him for dinner. He sighed and slipped his hands around Hanzo’s waist, face buried in the crook of his neck. 

“Maybe not anytime.” 

He stood, drawing Hanzo up with him. They held hands, Hanzo looking down at the floor in an attempt to cover up his flushed cheeks. 

Jesse brought their joined hands together and placed a kiss on both of Hanzo’s knuckles. 

“Tell me you'll meet me later, Hanzo. I want to make good on my promise.” 

Hanzo nodded, still unable to look Jesse in the eye. 

“I'll be in the basement later.” He shook off his shyness, pride forcing him to push past his embarrassment, and looked Jesse right in the eye. “You’re welcome to join me.” 

Jesse grinned and pressed a quick kiss, more of a promise of intimacy than an actual kiss. 

“Until then.” 

He made his way out of the room, scooping down to grab his hat and gun and walked out. 

Only to backtrack and pause in the doorway to find Hanzo with his fingers pressed against his lips. He chuckled softly as Hanzo turned towards him. 

“Darlin’ where's the dining room? I keep gettin’ lost.” 

Hanzo pointed down the hallway and said “Third door to your left.” Still lost in the moment. 

Jesse walked in again, pulled Hanzo close, hand gripping his head, and gave him a kiss worth thinking about. It was slow, a heated press of tongue and lips, just enough to make Hanzo’s knees buckle, had he been a weaker man. 

Jesse pulled away, winked, and walked out of the room, a sly grin etched on his face. 

Hanzo only watched, shaken, afraid he was half dreaming. The only sign that Jesse had been there was the warm sensation left on Hanzo’s lips and the coiling heat low in his belly. 

______________________________________________________

Dinner was a mess. Between trying savor the literal goddamn ambrosia that the chefs had prepared, and listening to the other agents reports on the castle structure, Jesse had to deal with pointed looks from Gabe. 

He had rushed in, apology at the ready, an exaggerated tale of direction troubles all but spilling from his lips when Gabe told him to sit with an even tone. 

Not a good sign. 

Jesse watched Gabe, listening with half an ear to Byrne as she went through the layout of the castle on the holoprojector. He let out a silent sigh of relief as his commander played with his platinum wedding ring, realizing that Gabe hadn't caught onto the real reason why he was late. Fidgeting with his ring was a surefire sign that something had happened with Jack, some petty argument that had left Gabe unsettled and irritated. Jesse noted that lately it was something that happened more often than not. 

He snapped back into focus when Gabe started speaking, the meal before him completed, a mug of green tea cooling, untouched. 

Individual guard duty was assigned. Genji, apparently the black sheep of the family, had been assigned two guards in case he managed to slip away from one. Jesse was assigned Hanzo, which apparently surprised nobody. He wondered how the other agents had caught on so quickly. Or if their commander had filled them in. There were no secrets in Blackwatch, or at least there never had been. Gabe was tasked with watching the Head of the Shimada, something he didn't seem too pleased about, while Ramirez was to conduct the Shimada security team.

They would have to report to Gabe each night, detailing the day's events and any attempts on their charge’s life.

Jesse hoped he'd be too busy at night to file those reports. 

They separated for the day, each agent looking for their own ward to assess the activities of the days to come. 

Jesse didn't get lost this time, he knew exactly where to find Hanzo, and luckily Byrne had provided him with a download of the blueprint. 

He made his way past the courtyard, pace quick as to escape the chill of the night, and found an old set of stairs. They seemed to extend for ages, walls lit with small lights, until a heavy set of doors blocked the way. With a grunt Jesse pushed them open. 

The space behind was massive. It took Jesse a second to register that it was a training room, equipped with another shooting range, one more complicated and mechanical than the simple archery gallery upstairs. 

The far left held an area specifically for sparring, on the right looked to be for sword training. On the back wall was the shooting range. Targets of multiple sizes moved and swayed as Hanzo shot them down, one by one. Soft mats covered the entirety of the room, masking the sound of his footsteps. 

Jesse watched, taking pleasure in how comfortable the bow looked in Hanzo’s hands. His gloved fingers precise and swift as he notched arrow after arrow into the moving targets. Jesse admired how regally Hanzo carried himself, even while he was ducking and rolling. He bit his lip at the sight of Hanzo’s naked back, sweat glistening with exertion. 

Hanzo turned, bow ready, when he heard Jesse clear his throat. It took him a few seconds to shake his fighting instinct and lower his weapon. His voice was playful when he called out to Jesse. 

“Agent McCree, I hope you didn't have trouble finding the place.” 

Jesse smiled, slow and easy. “Not at all, darlin’.” He lifted his wrist, his watch lighting up with a map of the castle. “It’s a little easier to get around with this here.” He paused for a moment. “But I wouldn't mind a tour if you're offerin’.” 

Hanzo smirked, still playful. “Anytime, anywhere.” Echoing Jesse’s earlier promise. He tilted his head, beckoning the man closer, and put down his bow. 

“Why don't you show me what you can do with that little gun there, Agent McCree.” 

Jesse clutched his heart, feigning hurt. “Now sugar you can't just call a man's gun little, it'll hurt his pride.” 

Hanzo was quick to retort, enjoying their banter, body burning with adrenaline and something else. Something more primal. “I've always been told it's not the size of the gun, but how skilled one is with it.” 

Jesse slipped Peacekeeper out of its holster, using the barrel to push the brim of his hat away from his face. 

“I like to think I do well. But I guess I'll let you be the judge of that.” 

Hanzo waved a hand, as if presenting the shooting range to Jesse, and sat to enjoy the show. At the press of a button, training dummies moved across the floor. 

The first few were easy as pie, they slid into range and were shot down with a single bullet. They increased quickly, in speed and quantity. Their movements became more erratic, unpredictable, but still Jesse hit his mark. 

Hanzo watched, heart hammering in his chest, as Jesse deftly reloaded and shot six training dummies in a matter of seconds. His mouth went dry as the cowboy adapted quickly to any of the simulations that Hanzo programmed. 

He was utterly impressed. And a little turned on. 

Hanzo knew Jesse was bound to have some skill, they wouldn't have kept him in Overwatch had he been useless. The way he moved was fluid, natural, as though he had been born with a gun in his hand. It was a sight to be seen. 

When the dummies halted, Jesse made his way back to Hanzo, smug grin plastered on his face. He held out the gun for Hanzo to hold. 

“Trade ya.” He said, waiting for Hanzo to comply. When Hanzo didn't reach for the gun Jesse changed his tone to a more playful one. “How about a little bet?” 

This caught Hanzo’s attention and his competitive nature. “What kind of bet?” 

“How ‘bout we trade weapons, see who's the better marksman?” 

Hanzo mulled this over, handed Jesse his bow, and asked the obvious question. “What are we betting?” 

Jesse allowed Peacekeeper to be slipped out of his hands. Hanzo felt the weight of the gun in his hand, it was heavy, and warm.  
“I'll leave that up to you.” 

Hanzo pretended to think about it, but had a clear idea of what he wanted. He had been restless since their stolen moment earlier in the day. He stepped closer to Jesse, chests almost touching, and lifted his chin. His tone was low, at the edge of needy.

“How does ‘winner gets to do whatever he wants to the loser’ sound? No questions asked.” 

“Sugar, I hope you that you know that when I win you'll be getting a big tattoo of my name on your ass.” 

Hanzo hoped that that wouldn't be the only thing on his ass. But he would keep that to himself. At least until after he won. He raised an eyebrow at Jesse’s confidence. 

“When you win? I think you're underestimating me, Agent McCree.” 

They traded ammunition, Jesse’s bullets for Hanzo’s arrows. 

“Show me what you got, Hanzo.” His voice challenging. 

Hanzo liked this side of Jesse. His competitive drive matched Hanzo’s own, making him all the more eager to see the outcome of their match. 

He loaded the bullets, one by one, the gun comfortable in his hand. 

“First one to take down 5 targets wins?” 

“Why not make it ten? I want to give you a fighting chance.” 

Hanzo grinned, sharp and swift. 

“Ten it is then.” 

He programmed the target dummies, setting them up for the competition, making sure that they would have a fair fight. 

The computer began a countdown. Jesse moved, altering his stance for the fight. Hanzo did the same, calm and confident. 

Jesse soon found that using the bow was not as easy as he had anticipated. The first couple arrows missed their mark by a few feet. When he was finally accustomed to the weight of it, Hanzo already had the lead by three. He pulled at the bowstring, amazed by the sheer strength required to do so, and let a few more arrows fly. 

He had just finally gotten to five when the dummies all dropped to the floor, abruptly deactivated. A screen popped up in front of him, replaying his five targets and Hanzo’s ten in high definition. 

Jesse hung his head in exaggerated shame, slightly embarrassed by his overconfidence. He watched Hanzo’s replays, each shot clean and easy, while his were scattered, sloppy.

Curiosity got the best of him. ”Where'd you learn to shoot like that, sugar?” 

“Every Shimada clan member is trained with guns, especially considering most people attack us with them.” He held Peacekeeper by the barrel, holding the butt out for Jesse to grasp. “Though I've never worked with anything quite as lovely as this.”  
“Thank ya kindly. I modified her myself.” He placed Peacekeeper in the holster, a little apprehensive of the what Hanzo would make him do. “I hope I won't be getting a tattoo on my ass, despite how lovely your name would look there.” 

Hanzo stepped forward, pushing his naked chest against Jesse’s covered one. He looked up through his eyelashes, coyish. His hands reached up and slowly undid a few buttons. 

“I had something different in mind.” The shirt was open down to his navel, a graceful finger slid from collarbone to Jesse’s belt buckle. “Why don't we have a little fun?” 

Jesse moved his hands to grip at Hanzo’s hips, to bring them even closer, and let out a gasp as they were knocked away. 

Hanzo only laughed, deep and low, almost sinister. “The deal was the winner got to do what they wanted to the loser. Keep your hands to yourself Jesse.” 

It was the first time that Hanzo had said his first name since their night together. It made Jesse’s head spin, made the air heavier. Made him crave more. 

Hanzo pressed a kiss onto Jesse’s chest, slowly working his way upwards until he had to step on the tips of his toes to crush his lips to Jesse’s. Heat surrounded them, engulfed them, burning through their veins. Jesse leaned forward a little, just enough so that Hanzo could get deeper into his mouth, and was rewarded with a slick press of tongue. 

Jesse groaned into the kiss, crushing his mouth harder again Hanzo’s. He jumped slightly at at the cold hands that slid under his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders. Those hands slid down, ghosting over his back to grab at his ass, roughly pushing their bodies flush against one another. 

He heard his belt unbuckle, felt his pants drop, and dazedly opened his eyes as Hanzo gently pulled away. A soft groan of barely contained desire was ripped from his throat as Hanzo knelt in front of him. 

“Goddamn, ain't you a sight.” 

Hanzo took that for affirmation and pressed soft kisses against the burning heat of Jesse’s shaft. 

He took his time, savoring the taste of Jesse’s cock, licking from base to tip. Hanzo placed a soft kiss at the top then slowly, torturously slow, fucked his own mouth with Jesse’s cock. With each bob of his head he took in more length, pulled back to the tip, and went even deeper. 

Jesse gripped at Hanzo’s hair, too lost in the sensations to register the noise of surprise. 

Hanzo sped up his pace, almost choking when his mouth reached the base of Jesse’s cock. 

“Darlin’, please. I ain't gonna last like this.” 

Hanzo pulled back with a soft pop and licked at the precome pooling at his tip. He stood quickly and pushed Jesse down to his knees. 

“On your back, Jesse.” 

Jesse was a wreck, his head a swimming mess, body wet with a sheen of sweat. Instinctively he pulled Hanzo down with him, hands gripping at Hanzo’s soft ass, only to have his hands slapped away again. 

He watched, eyes wide, as Hanzo slipped off his pants and climbed on top of Jesse. His face was flushed, eyes unabashedly wild, as he slipped his hand down his body and behind to open himself up. Jesse strained below him, body reacting to the sweet sounds Hanzo made with each thrust of his fingers. 

“J-Jesse.” Hanzo panted, voice cracking. “T-Touch me.” He grabbed Jesse’s hand with his free one, placing it on his chest, moaning at the contact. 

Jesse felt ready to burst. His fingers groped and pinched at the soft flesh of Hanzo’s chest, eager to touch, to feel. Jesse sat up, mouth hungry for even a small taste of Hanzo. He gently bit at pert nipples then soothed the abused skin with gentle licks. 

A hand pushed down on his shoulders, gently commanding him to lay back again. Hanzo knelt above him, hair framing his flushed face. The light behind him lent a glow to his skin, making him look absolutely otherworldly. His chest heaved with panting breaths. 

Hanzo stood poised, lined up Jesse’s throbbing cock with his entrance, and in a breath, slid all the way down. 

Jesse watched, hands clenched at his side in restraint, as Hanzo took the time to get used to his size. He was still soft, lusciously soft, from the night before. Jesse pressed his hips upwards, a shallow thrust, and had Hanzo biting back a moan, eyes clenched shut. 

Hanzo shifted, brought his body up, and slammed quickly down, shaking them both to their core. He moved quickly, his pace overwhelming, gripping at Jesse’s chest for balance. His thighs shook, straining, as he rocked up and down. 

Jesse slid his hands upwards, mindless, forgetting everything Hanzo had said about touching, searching for more, yearning for more. He gripped Hanzo’s weeping cock, pumping once, twice, before he heard a cry, felt the slick come soak his hand. 

He moved swiftly, gripping at Hanzo’s hips, and thrust roughly into him. Jesse shook, breathless, back arched, as Hanzo clenched and unclenched around him. 

He felt a weight on his chest, heard Hanzo mutter something sweet and low as he pressed gentle kisses on his shoulders. 

They stayed there for awhile, lightheaded and sated, basking in each other's warmth. Jesse ran a lazy hand, back and forth, on Hanzo’s back, savoring the sound of his heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got diagnosed with ADHD and started taking pills for it in the middle of writing this chapter. Hopefully that didn't mess up my style of writing. 
> 
> My tumblr is ineskata if anyone wants to come say hi or request a fic or scream about McHanzo with me. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. 
> 
> xoxox


	4. The Twilight That Revolves Around You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo go out on a "date".  
> It doesn't work out quite as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this chapter is such a mess.  
> I had this done Thursday but my internet was being screwy 
> 
> The time line for cannon Overwatch events is really loose in this fic. I'm kinda just throwing stuff in there. 
> 
> So there's some plot (???) in there. Maybe. 
> 
> Thanks for all your comments and kudos. You all make writing fun.

Jesse had stumbled into his room around two in the morning. Hanzo had been insatiable. Jesse had no desire to refuse when such a delectable bounty was spread out before of him.

It was the first time, in a long while, that he slept soundly through the entire night.

He woke to the sounds of birds chirping outside his window and had been floating on air since.

He rushed through breakfast, barely listening as Gabe chewed him out for neglecting to file his nightly report. He didn't notice the bags under his Commander's eyes or the worried frown that seemed carved into the features of his face. He was too busy fondly reminiscing.

Afterwards, Jesse wandered around the Shimada castle until he found Hanzo in the courtyard, practicing some form of martial arts with his brother.

Jesse had felt as though he had been transported to another time period, watching the brothers spar in their old-fashioned _karategis._ The noise of the city couldn't reach them, not inside the fortress of the castle, so only the shuffle of swift feet could be heard. The clouds parted, basking them in a soft sepia glow, wind gently shaking cherry blossom flowers free to dance in the air.

Jesse’s heart clutched in his chest. Hanzo was so beautiful. Sometimes it was painful to look directly at him, his radiance so bright.

He watched Hanzo’s dark hair, so black that it almost looked blue, slip free of its band and frame the regal face he loved so much.

Jesse halted his thoughts, alarmed that he had even _thought_ the big L word.

Did he love Hanzo?

Could he?

They had only known each other for two days. Three if he was counting today.

_You couldn't fall in love with someone that quickly._

_Could you?_ He thought to himself.

Heart hammering, Jesse pushed all his feelings, anything he couldn't understand, deep down inside him. He would deal with that when he had the time. Or maybe when he had the courage.

He could admit that he found Hanzo attractive. He could also admit that, yes, he genuinely enjoyed spending time with Hanzo, that they just clicked so well. He liked all his little mannerism, the poised way he moved, the confident manner in which he carried himself, his surprising dominance and fearlessness. Jesse even liked the little line that would appear between Hanzo’s eyebrows whenever he was frowning. Which was often.

Jesse could admit, but only to himself, that every time Hanzo laughed, his heart skipped a beat and every worry he ever had would shift and disappear for that sweet, fleeting moment.

But any thoughts of love? He'd wait until later to deal with them.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of green and turn to see Genji sprawled on the ground, palms raised in defeat. Hanzo stood above him, poised to strike, then shifted and held down a hand to help his back up.

They chattered back and forth, their voices drifting on the wind. Jesse walked closer, eavesdropping on their conversation, slowly translating their words in his head.

“That last move was cheap, Hanzo.”

“This coming from the man who tried to throw dirt in my eyes?”

“An accident, I swear.”

“Yes and I'm sure that tripping me so that I fell into the rose bushes was an accident as well.”

“Well, at least you caught yourself before actually falling in.”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “Brother dearest, sometimes I believe you are more snake than dragon.”

Genji spotted Jesse, eagerly changing the topic, and language. “Ah, Jesse. Have you come to spar with us?”

Hanzo turned to face Jesse, a pink hue creeping across his cheeks.

Jesse chuckled. “I think I've had enough competition to last me a lifetime.”

Hanzo sputtered out a surprised giggle.

Genji only looked between them, back and forth, before muttering “Gross”. He walked away backwards, squinting at the two of them. “I’m gonna leave so you two can flirt in private.”

Hanzo didn't even comment, allowing his brother the verbal victory. His focus was entirely on Jesse.

“Good morning Agent McCree. Did you sleep well?”

Jesse moved closer, fingers playing with the loose strands of Hanzo’s hair.

“Like a rock, Shimada-san. And you?”

“Quite well.” Hanzo rested a palm against Jesse’s chest, craving even the simplest form of contact. “Thank you for carrying me to my room last night.”

“Anytime.”

Hanzo laughed. “Anywhere as well?”

Jesse yearned to pull Hanzo to him, crush their lips together. He had more sense than that though. He slid his fingers down to Hanzo’s own, linking them, simply to sate himself.

“Have anywhere particular in mind, huckleberry?”

He saw Hanzo pause. His facial features spelling confusion, visibly unsure if he had heard that right. Jesse could see Hanzo make the conscious decision to ignore whatever huckleberry was and focus on the remainder of the question, all in matter of seconds.

“Yes, there is a small shop in town that I must visit today. I was hoping you would join me.”

Jesse’s grin spread slowly, from ear to ear.

“Hanzo Shimada, are you asking me out on a date?”

Hanzo stilled, unaware until that very moment that that was exactly what he was doing. He tried to slip his fingers out of Jesse’s grasp, stammered to correct himself, only to be silenced with a gentle kiss pressed to his knuckles. His eyes went soft, body all but melting at the tender expression of affection.

“I'd take you to the moon and back, if that's what you wanted.”

Hanzo only smiled. “Lucky for you the store is only a few minutes away.” He reluctantly let go of Jesse’s hand. “I'll come find you when I'm ready to go.”

Jesse didn't want to part ways just yet but conceded, watching Hanzo walk away, chest tight and a millions words locked away between his lips.

Instead, he went in search of Gabe, knowing that if he didn't inform him of the day's plan; it would mean his head.

___________________________________

Across town, tucked away in a deceivingly dilapidated warehouse, was a group of hired mercenaries. They didn't know each other well, had only been introduced a few days prior, but had already established a hierarchy of power.

The smallest of them all, a rail-thin beetle of a man, had come in and taken the reins. No one dared question his authority, not with the sinister look in his eyes.

They waited in silence for a call from their source in the Shimada home, plotting their next move.

There was no loyalty to the company who had commissioned the team for their task. Not when Talon or LumeriCo could, and would, pay more for one of the Shimada Masters or their technology.

Hell, even the whole country of Australia would kill to get their hands on it, just to see if it would help with their radiation problem.

The room stilled. Hands that were busy only seconds before, paused.

The gentle chime of a phone echoed.

A cackle of glee rang out.

___________________________________

Jesse drove through the streets of Hanamura, sneaking glances at Hanzo every now and again.

“Jesse! Eyes on the road.” Hanzo all but shouted, hands gripping the dashboard in front of him until his knuckles were white with strain.

Jesse looked back to the road, swerved back into his lane, and swore under his breath.

“Oops!”

“Who in their right mind gave you a license?”

Jesse paused, unsure if he should truthfully answer that question. His silence was all the affirmation Hanzo needed.

“You don't even have one, do you?”

Jesse only grinned sheepishly.

“Jack taught us, back at the base. We get a certificate of completion after a ten day intensive program.”

Hanzo scrutinized him, eyes squinting.

“You didn't complete that either, did you?”

Jesse laughed nervously. “Jack gave up on me after three days.”

“The poor man must have suffered greatly.”

“Well, he never did forgive me for the broken arm.”

There was a strained silence, Hanzo clearly trying to decipher if Jesse had been joking.

“I'll drive. Pull over.”

His voice held unquestionable power. Jesse complied without even meaning to.

They traded seats. Jesse watched as Hanzo fiddled with the seat settings, bringing himself closer to the wheel. He buckled up and signaled to merge back into traffic.

The rest of the ride was easy. Jesse could enjoy his flirtatious banter with Hanzo without having to split his focus.

Hanzo had changed out of his _karategi_ , opting instead for a more decorative version of his _hakama_. Embroidered dragons danced on the sleeves, slithering their way up his arms to rest, facing each other, on his chest. The black material made Hanzo seem slimmer, almost waif-like. Had it not been for the muscle straining at his shoulders, Jesse would have said Hanzo looked delicate.

They parked beside an old-fashioned building. A simple sign hung above of the door, elegant Japanese calligraphy carved deeply into the dark wood. Jesse didn't understand the Kanji but would ask Hanzo later. A bell chimed above them as they walked through the front door.

The exterior may have been simple but the interior was anything but. Cramped was the only word to come to mind. The space itself wasn't large, maybe the size of someone's living room, but every available surface was covered, leaving very little standing room.

Jesse looked around, curious as to what the buckets and pails that cluttered the floor held. Peeking inside he could see wires and bits of unfamiliar technology.

A tall woman who looked to be about sixty rushed to greet Hanzo. Jesse tried to hold back his surprise at how familiarly, warmly, Hanzo embraced her. Their Japanese was too quick for Jesse to understand, he only caught that it had been far too long since they had seen each other.

The woman had finally realized that Jesse was standing behind, looking out of place. She asked a pointed question to Hanzo who only blushed and stammered out an introduction.

Hanzo explained that the woman's name was Maki, that she specialized in advanced weaponry. He had come to pick up an order that he had placed.

Maki shuffled back behind her counter and hefted over a large backpack. She unzipped it to reveal a collection of arrows. There were three bundles, each with different kind of tip for specific uses.

Her words were too complex for Jesse to understand but Hanzo nodded, interjecting here and there with a question.

They didn't spend much more time in the shop. Jesse watched as Hanzo paid with a large stack of bills that had seemingly materialized out of nowhere. They said their goodbyes and were promptly on their way with promises to return soon.

Hanzo walked back to the car, backpack slung over his shoulder only to stop when he realized Jesse hadn't moved from the door. He turned to see what had caught his attention and saw him looking at a small cafe a block down the street.

A gentle smile graced his lips. “Still want that date, Darlin’?” He held out his fingers, hoping Hanzo would intertwine his own.

“I think I would like that very much.” He looked around the street, realized that people were watching, and gripped the strap of his bag instead of the hand he so desperately wanted to hold.  

Jesse noticed, concern heavy on his features. He looked around and noted the piercing stares of the town folk. They walked in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Jesse had had enough. Hanzo looked miserable and he just couldn't let that be. When the streets emptied, Jesse pulled Hanzo into the nearest boutique.

“Jesse, why are we even in here?” Hanzo asked over the rock music that was booming.

“Darlin’ you need to be inconspicuous when you go out. Everyone's lookin’ at you and it's a safety risk.” Jesse didn't mention Hanzo’s obvious discomfort. Or that he was doing this just so he could hold Hanzo’s hand as they walked down the damn street.

There was only one person working, a young girl who only gave them a nod before going back to her phone.

Jesse pulled at clothes randomly, not even looking, and tossed them and Hanzo into the nearest changing room and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Concerned, he knocked on the door.

“Darlin’? Everything okay?”

“I don't see how this is inconspicuous, Jesse.”

Hanzo opened the door revealing the outfit that had him so perplexed.

It was pink. A neon, eye searing, jaw dropping, pink. It drooped loosely over Hanzo’s body, wrapping him in the atrocious material. The sleeves were padded, creating the illusion of paws. But the best part, at least for Jesse, was the hood. Two glittery pink cat ears pointed up, sparkling with every movement Hanzo made.

Jesse moved quickly, pulling his phone from his pocket, hands shaking as he took a picture.

“Jesse give me your phone.”

Through a fit of hysteric giggles, Jesse muttered out “no way” before tucking his phone back into the safety of his pants.

Hanzo only glared and retreated into the change room. Jesse knew he'd try to get his hands on his phone later but he'd deal with it when the time came.

Twenty minutes later, they stepped out.

Hanzo had chosen another outfit, and while it may have been less entertaining, it certainly got the job done.

Dark denim hugged at his thick thighs, while a loose ocean-blue hoody distorted his shape, making him appear less muscular. To hide his features, Jesse had forced Hanzo into a baseball cap and a pair of dark sunglasses. He held a firm grip on the backpack, the foldable bow Jesse didn't even know Hanzo had on him was tucked snugly inside.

Hanzo hadn't stopped grinning since they left the store, chattering happily, his fingers tightly woven into Jesse’s.

“This cafe has an incredible chocolate cake, perhaps we should bring one back for your Commander.”

Jesse huffed out a breath. “You just want to see me run laps around the castle.”

Hanzo laughed, hearty and worry free. “That may have something to do with it.”

Jesse frowned, thinking back to Gabes recent sour mood. Maybe something sweet will ease his troubled mind.

Hanzo opened his mouth to comment when a car came to a screeching halt directly in front of them. The doors flung open, revealing men armed with guns. Neither Jesse nor Hanzo had time to react. They only heard soft pops as the guns went off.

Jesse looked down at his arm and saw two darts pierced in his skin. Dulled anger overcame him. He lunged forward, fist connecting with flesh and bone before all strength left his body.

He was heaved into the car, then felt the weight of Hanzo slam into him. Jesse couldn't see him, only felt his body, head swimming to find some kind of stability through the sea of drugs.

His mouth worked slowly, not reacting to the commands his mind made, trying to desperately ask Hanzo if he was okay.

He only saw the door of the car slam shut before he faded into darkness.

___________________________________

Jesse woke with a hard slap to his face. He blinked, sluggish. He mumbled, calling out for Hanzo, only to freeze at the echo of an unfamiliar laugh.

When his head stopped spinning, he took in the room.

He could tell he was in a warehouse; the high ceilings and small windows gave that away. The setting sun coated the room in a fiery orange light. He must have been out for hours.

Jesse’s heart lurched, mind only thinking of Hanzo and his safety.

He sat in a sturdy wooden chair, hands cuffed, locked to the chains around his feet. He yanked at them, testing the strength, and found that he was immobilized.

Jesse took in the man in front of him. His skin was so pale that it seemed translucent. He slouched forward, chin resting on open palms. His thin body and sharp features made him look threatening, deadly.

Jesse saw that the man was wearing his stetson and decided that he would die a slow, painful death.

“I trust you slept well?” The man had a soft accent. The kind of accent that came with being well traveled.

The kind of accent that most skilled mercenaries had.

Jesse took his time responding, mouth dry from the tranquilizers. “Wasn't no bed and breakfast. But it sure beats a dirt nap.”

The man laughed, voice ringing like gentle bells.

“Well, I'm afraid I can't offer you better accommodation. The Deadlock gang wants you alive but I'm afraid they don't care much about your state.” His grin was sharp. “They just want you.” He pulled out a short blade and stabbed into the thick flesh of Jesse’s thigh. He bit back a scream, eyes bulging. “We just wanted the Shimada boy but your bounty was just too sweet to pass on.”

The man stood up, stretching leisurely. An easy laugh bubbled out of his throat.  

“McCloud will be in shortly to see you. Seems you broke his nose and man does he want payback.”

Jesse watched, breathing raggedly through his nose, as the man shut the door behind him.

Eerie silence spread through the room.

Jesse calmed himself, eyes closed, breathing deep through the pain, and assessed the situation. He could hear the echo of Gabe's voice in his head.

_Focus, cowboy._

_Can you escape?_

Jesse looked at his cuffs. If he could break the chair he'd have better access to his restraints, a better chance to escape.

_Should you escape?_

He looked around the room. No cameras. He listened and could hear no sound outside of the room. Soundproof. Escape seemed too easy. Almost like a setup.

_Should you wait for help?_

Fuck no. Not with Hanzo tucked away in another room at the mercy of that grotesque rodent.

_Then move your ass, McCree, and get to work._

Gabes voice faded as Jesse began to move. He pushed the weight of his body onto his toes, rolling himself to a stand. His body was bent forward, knife pressed even deeper into his skin, stomach squished into the tops of his thighs. He slammed himself into the ground, wood cracking under the weight of his body, and grunted in pain.

“F-Fuck.”

No matter how many times he did that, no matter how desensitized he was to pain, it still stung.

Gabes voice echoed in his head again.

_You don't have time for tea. Move._

He did. The rookie who tied him up hadn't checked his boots. Jesse’s fingers dug into the lining and pulled out a pick. He made quick work of his cuffs, movements sure and deft despite his restraints.

Jesse looked down at his thigh, the handle of the blade now soaked in his blood. He ripped a strip from his shirt, shoved it in his mouth to muffle any noise he might make, and yanked it out.

Pain made his head swim. He punched at the concrete to keep himself grounded, to keep himself awake, as consciousness threatened to fade.

When the worst was over he moved quickly, wrapping his wound and removing the chains that bound his feet.

Jesse sprang into action, wincing at the aches he felt over his body, mind repeating only one word again and again.

_Hanzo._

He ran to the door, pausing for a second when he heard the lock click open.

Breathless, he hid beside, watching as a large man lumbered in. Jesse heard the man make a noise of confusion and heard it turn into a wet gurgle as his throat was slit from ear to ear.

Jesse turned him over, taking in the man's broken nose and anguished face, and searched his body for weapons.

He pocketed the extra knife, a serrated monstrosity, and brandished his gun.

He couldn't have Hanzo’s blood on his hands. He person that he loved would not die because of him.

He could finally admit it. It only took a life threatening situation to reveal the truth but now Jesse knew. He knew the fear that coursed through his veins would not be so overwhelming if his feelings had been weak. He loved Hanzo. He loved everything about him. Jesse wasn't ready to lose him. Not now. Not ever.

The halls of the warehouse were empty. Jesse moved quickly, opening any door that he could. He found their weapons, Peacekeeper and all her extra bullets, Hanzo’s backpack with his bow and all his new arrows, and brought them with him.

No way he was leaving them behind.

Jesse flinched, gun at the ready, as a door swung open. Hanzo stepped out, knuckles bloody and face etched in anger.

He didn't even think. Jesse just ran, straight into Hanzo’s arms. He kissed him, desperately trying to prove to himself, to both of them, that they were both okay.

Hanzo’s fingers gripped Jesse’s arms with bruising strength.

“You're here?!” Hanzo gasped out. “You're alive?!”

Jesse nodded, heart pounding wildly. Hanzo was breathing harshly, breath ripped out of his lungs before he could even inhale.

“Th-they t-told me you were d-dead.”

Jesse kissed Hanzo’s brow, pulling the man closer to him. Panic was clear in Hanzo’s voice.

“I'm here. I'm alive.” He took Hanzo’s hand and pressed it to his chest. “See? Still hammerin’ away.”

Jesse felt Hanzo take a shuddering breath before shaking off his mood. When he pulled away from Jesse, his eyes were burning with hatred.

He grinned, the feral look in Hanzo’s eyes igniting a heat deep inside him.

“How about we fuck these assholes up, darlin’?” He bent down to press a soft kiss to Hanzo’s lips. “Let's make it a little competition.”

He wanted to calm Hanzo. Reminding him of their night in the shooting range, playing the whole situation as a game, was his attempt at that.

Jesse handed Hanzo his backpack, watched as he pulled out the collapsible bow. Hanzo raised a brow.

“What did you have in mind?”

Jesse checked his gun, noted that his bullets were still in place, and grinned.

“How about some target practice? Loser has to buy Gabe that cake?”

Hanzo grinned, sharp and sure.

“I hope I get to see you run those laps.”

Jesse only chuckled, following Hanzo as he ascended a set of stairs.

They moved quietly until they were directly above the main foyer of the warehouse. Looking down, Jesse could see groups of men performing mundane tasks. Some were cleaning weapons, some playing cards, some immersed in their holopads. Easy pickings.

Hanzo notched an arrow, took a deep breath, and let it fly. The arrow split, separating into multiple smaller arrows, and scattered around the room, hitting multiple men instantly.

“Now that ain't fair, darlin’.”

Hanzo only laughed and sent another arrow flying.

Gun hot in his hand, Jesse shot, taking down three men before they could even reach for their weapons.  

At the sound of screams and gunshots more men stormed the room.

Another arrow shot by, this one bubbled blue, illuminating the figures hidden behind walls.

“That's too cool.”

“Sonar arrows. I'll have to tell Maki how well they work.”

More men rushed out. Jesse reloaded. He closed one eye, focusing all his attention on the other, straining. Blood rushed to his head, red edging into his vision.

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

“It's high-noon.”

Six shots popped out of the barrel. Six men went down.

Hanzo looked over, impressed.

Jesse peered down and spotted the man who had stabbed him earlier.

“Cover me. That sonabitch stole my hat.”

He jumped off the balcony, leaving behind a perplexed Hanzo, and rushed into the fray of bodies.

If anyone came too close they would get an arrow to the skull thanks to Hanzo.

He lifted his gun, face grim, and fired two shots directly into the man's knees.

Swooping down, he took back his hat.

Mercenaries rushed to attack him. He heard Hanzo yell something from the balcony and saw a flash of blue.

Turning he saw two ghostly dragons twine towards him. They swam through him, stinging like a harsh wind, and passed over his body.

The men around him dropped to the ground.

Silence filled the room.

Hanzo hopped down from the balcony, running towards Jesse.

“I believe I won that round.”

“I can't dispute that. Though I think some of those guys might have died from a heart attack.” He paused and looked down at the prone bodies around him. “What the hell was that?”

“The dragons. They protect the Shimada clan.”

They heard the shuffle of clothes and saw the rat-like man trying to reach for his gun.

Jesse cocked Peacekeeper.

“Not a smart move, partner.”

Jesse crouched as Hanzo kicked away the mans gun.

He pulled out the knife that was used to stab him.

“Now, I've got a few questions I hope you can answer for me.”

___________________________________

They stole a truck. Nobody was left behind to follow them but they took extra precautions just in case. When they were close enough to their own car, they ditched the truck on a side street.

Strained silence followed them as they walked down the street, bloody and exhausted.

Jesse watched as Hanzo cringed, clutching his side. He saw blood, the hoodie stained a rusty red, and his heart dropped. He gripped Hanzo’s hand and yanked him deep into the nearest alley. Jesse walked him backwards, pressing his back against the brick.

“Are you okay?”

“Just a minor wound.”

Jesse dropped to his knees, hands shaking as he pulled up the material.

It was shallow, nothing to concerned about, but still, Jesse was filled with a primal rage. He licked at the wound, cleaning away blood. Eyes flashing, he looked up at Hanzo.

A warm hand cupped Jesse’s face, trying to reassure him, comfort him.

He couldn't take it.

Jumping up, he grabbed Hanzo roughly and crushed their lips together.

Blood and lust was all he could taste.

The world around them faded away, the hustle and bustle of the city at night became white noise as they melted into each other.

They needed reassurance that they were alive. That this moment was real. There was no room for gentle touches or soft exploration.

Jesse sucked at Hanzo’s tongue, pulling him deeper into his mouth. Unsteady hands ripped at the button of his pants.

They moved quickly, freeing their cocks from the confines of their pants. Jesse wrapped a hand around them, pumping hard and fast.

He could smell Hanzo. Only Hanzo. His sweat and blood and the scent that was his and his alone. His hand milked them closer and closer to the edge.

Hanzo bit into the soft flesh of Jesse’s lip, earning him a growl. Their kisses were wild, all teeth and tongue, animalistic and raw.

Jesse licked into Hanzo’s mouth. In that moment he could have sworn that Hanzo was truly a dragon as the heat of him burned Jesse right down to his core.

He heard a soft cry, felt Hanzo shake, as his seed spilled into Jesse’s hand.

Jesse followed him over the edge, his whole body tense with release.

They stood there for a while, come cooling on Jesse’s hand, softly kissing until their heads cleared.

Hanzo buttoned up their pants slowly as Jesse rested his head in the crook of his shoulder. He mumbled something, something kind, sweet, but Jesse could barely make it out. He inhaled, his senses filled with Hanzo, and relaxed.

He slipped back into his easy grin.

“Now, let's go get that cake.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> I've worked 40 hours last week and I'm just so sick of telling people that you can't use soap and water on sex toys because it will destroy the toy. 
> 
> I also just wanted to write Hanzo wearing some ridiculous outfit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my friends.


End file.
